stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Oaths 5: Taste of Death
'Battle Oaths 5: Taste of Death '''is a short story created by SpodermanAlwaysCan as a direct continuation of the ''Battle Oaths series by Simsim40. Content Our march to the distant Chaos stronghold had slowed to a stop, as a small squadron of elder Magikill erect a large fortress around us, pulling vast stone walls from the soil, each stacking dozens of feet into the air. A duo of Archidon climb it's heights, briefly arming themselves with their ranged armaments. Only a hundred or so feet lied between our small force and the ranks of the Chaos. Brandishing my small dagger, I catch sight of my rival on the battlefield. The notorious Gakar, former Order general, notorious for trading in his lavish cape for an army of graveyard dwellers and a golden scepter. Leaving all of his family behind, much like many of us, he had nothing to lose. One of my tower occupants glances down from his position. "Sir, are you deploying any economic units?" "Oh, why- yes, very silly of me, yes." I haphazardly command, blushing. Magikill begin a summoning process, chanting methodically inside the various rooms of the stronghold. Moments later, two Miners arise from the ground, heading out from the barrack gates. We were already behind. A minute passes of monotonous gold pecking, sitting there awkwardly while Gakar gained control over the center of the map. Three crawlers kept weak guard over the point, however, and made for great vulnerability at the time. With 700 gold to our name, the Magikill summon another group of units, this time wielding large longbows, crafted from the finest of oak in all of Westwind. Lining the castle gate, the duo forms a strong defensive, expecting a push from the enemy side. As fate would have it, the small pack foolishly charged, expecting little fight. The four archidon released their grasp, letting loose their thin, feathered bolts into the air. Two strike their targets dead on, their sleek bodies collapsing before passing. A single Crawler took a retreat, heading back for the safety of it's castle walls. The last two arrows shivered into the back of the last wolf's neck, and it took it's resting place on the cold, hard ground. "Gak's making a mockery of our profession." I smirk. "Mhmm, how'd you think he could get away with it?" "Probably just blames it on lag forfeiting." All four Archidons turned from their positions to look at me, confused. " ...what?" "Mm... nothing. Nothing at all." Our small coalition continued with their own separate biddings, our economy steadily rising at a swell rate. Without permission, one Magikill speaks, blinded by the aura surrounding himself. "Ragnothius, expollo, Swordwrathicus!" Dozens of hands scrape their way through the dirt, first extending arms, then shoulders, and soon everything in-between. While calm, the footmen still twitched at the sunlight. "No, we're not rushing him with those, right?" A Castle Unit asked, dumbfounded. "It would be most wise to do so, yes." The Magikill summoner said with aging wisdom. "You're gonna make us look bad! Nobody rushes with a horde of weak, useless units!" The Magikill turned back at the gate, overlooking the opposing fortress. "Gak does." "..." Each and every unit turns to one another, contemplating for a brief moment. "...CHARGE!" WIP, no, not making fun of GAK Category:Battle Oaths Category:Story